Issue 101: Winx Music Tour: The Spirits of Nature
Winx Music Tour: The Spirits of Nature is the one-hundred and first issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis On Earth, the Winx and Jason Queen travel to Magnolia, a destination that is part of the Winx's music tour. The destination is unique in its culture and music, and through Musa's suggestion, Jason Queen organizes a evaluation of local bands to perform as the opening act for the Winx's concert. Across town, Mitzi and her two friends, Stacy and Brooke, are enjoying their vacation and attention from the boys (and envy of the girls). Mitzi laments on how wonderful the vacation is without the Winx hogging all of the attention in Gardenia, or so she thought when Stacy points out a Winx concert poster. Furious, Mitzi rips the poster and tears it apart. Embarrassed by this, Stacy yells at her to calm down. Surprisingly to her, Mitzi is able to calm down. Brooke points out that it is the music affecting her mood. The three go check out the source - a band of native musicians. Impressed by the power of the musical instruments and wanting to out compete the Winx (particularly Bloom) at their concert, Mitzi decides to steal the instruments. At the stadium, where the Winx will be performing. Everything is all set; not wanting the girls to miss the opening performance by a local band playing traditional instruments, Jason gathers the girls and they head for the stage. He informs them of the band, when Mitzi interrupts him and tells them their band name: The Sweet Dreams. The three girls taunt Bloom and the others, bragging about how they will win the audience's attention, enraging Stella before they leave for the stage. Musa anticipates the audience will boo them, but she was proven wrong. The audience cheers for them. Jason informs the girls that The Sweet Dreams abnormally won the audition and that he had never heard of them until tonight. Flora purposes that they should congratulate them but Stella disagrees, reasoning that becoming stars does not happen quickly. Suddenly, a frantic voice calls out to stop Mitzi and her friends. It turns out, the person, Djalu, and his band mates, Mandawuy and Kerrianne, are the true owners of the traditional instruments. He informs them that those who, are not descendants of the ancient tribe Aboriginals, plays these instruments will release rebellious Spirits of Nature, Bunyip and Ngalyod. However, it is too late. Mitzi and her friends unleash the rebellious spirits of nature, who begin wrecking havoc. The Winx try their best to defeat the spirits but to no avail as they are immune to magic. The audience flee for safety, while Mitzi and her friends remain ignorant of their misconduct, with Mitzi blaming the Winx for it. Mitzi is then assaulted by the Bunyip, and regrettably, Bloom and Musa protect her. Mitzi refuses to express gratitude. The Winx try again, using convergence against the spirits with no luck. Mitzi continues to berate Bloom and hold the traditional instrument, didgeridoo. Tecna then says that the negative energy from Mitzi and her two friends prevents the Winx from using their Believix powers. Bloom hatches an idea and confiscates the didgeridoo from Mitzi and returns it to Djalu. Bloom tells Djalu that he should be able to tame the spirits. Djalu hesitates at first but when encouraged by the Winx, he plays the instrument and is able to tame the spirits. Tecna invites Djalu and his band mates to join the Winx as they perform. They accept. Later, Mitzi is serving drinks as punishment for causing trouble while the Winx and Aboriginal Souls play on stage. Spells Used *Morphix Wave - Used against Bunyip, wrapping morphix around its arm to prevent it from moving but failed. *Summer Thunder - Used to trap Bunyip in a vine cage but it fails. *Mega Watt - Aimed at Ngalyod but misses and hits a stage light. *Dragon Wing - Used to prevent the stage light from falling onto the audience. *Solar Storm - Used against Ngalyod but failed. *Fire Arrow - Used alongside Harmonic Attack to save Mitzi from Bunyip. *Harmonic Attack - Used alongside Fire Arrow to save Mitzi from Bunyip. *Sonic Screen - Used to protect herself, Bloom and Mitzi from Ngalyod fiery breath. *Dragon Heart - Used in a convergence against Bunyip and Ngalyod but failed. Mistakes *Flora's Believix outfit is drawn incorrectly and lack her bracelets. *Stella's hairstyle in her Believix form is incorrect. **Her wristbands are incorrectly drawn as fingerless gloves. *Bloom wristbands are incorrectly drawn as fingerless gloves. *Musa's long gloves have ruffles on them. Debuts *Magnolia *Brooke *Stacy *Aboriginal Soul **Djalu **Mandawuy **Kerrianne *Legendary Spirits of Nature **Bunyip **Ngalyod Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Enemies **Mitzi **Brooke **Stacy *Humans **Jason Queen **Aboriginal Soul ***Djalu ***Mandawuy ***Kerrianne *Legendary Spirits of Nature **Ngalyod **Bunyip Trivia *This issue is the first part of the Winx Music Tour miniseries. *The van that the Winx and Jason used to travel was used in Season 4's episode "The White Circle". *Mitzi's friends are not Sally and Darma that resemble two Cloud Tower witches. Instead they are two new female characters: Brooke and Stacy. *Magnolia is a "large genus of... flowering plant species", an ancient genus that came before the bees, it is likely that these flowers encouraged beetles to pollinate. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Earth Category:Adventure Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Believix